1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, a lighting device for a vehicle in which a hyaline or colored transparent lens that transmits light radiated by a bulb is attached to an opening of a housing like a container that holds the bulb as a light emitting source is known.
JP-Y No. 1991-18281 discloses a blinker (see FIG. 5) for a motorcycle in which a lens is fixed to a housing by providing a through hole to a flange provided to a rim of the lens and screwing a headed attaching screw that passes the through hole to the housing from the side of the lens.